Sweet
by Sweet Ashori
Summary: Submission for Gruvia Love Fest 2017. Prompt 3: Sweet. "Everything about Juvia Lockser was sweet, if you asked her boyfriend, Gray Fullbuster." Rated M for some sexual content.


Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Duh.

Authoress' Note: Here's another fic for Gruvia Love Fest 2017! Please enjoy!

 **Prompt 3** : Sweet

Sweet

Everything about Juvia Lockser was sweet, if you asked her boyfriend, Gray Fullbuster.

She had a sweet personality, with a strong love and care for her friends. She thought of her friends as family, and worried about them whenever they were hurt or sad. She did everything she could to bring them happiness. Gray loved this about her the most, as she had one of the biggest hearts in the entire guild.

Her smile and vibrant blue eyes physically displayed this sweetness every day. It lit up the guild in a light that Gray couldn't help but fall in love with. Despite all of his complaints and pushing, he couldn't escape those beautiful, sweet features that shined through the darkness he had sometimes found himself in.

Of course, there was also her love for making sweets that she loved to share with him that portrayed her inner sweetness. At first, he hated the constant raining of "Gray Buns" and "Juvia Buns" that she tried to share with him, but over time she just made regular treats that he enjoyed despite his usual disdain towards excessively sugar bites. Anytime she created something, he knew she put her heart into it and he enjoyed that even more.

But there were other things sweet about her that only he could have, only he could enjoy, and it was those things that Gray loved the most.

The first was the taste of her lips. Gods, he loved kissing her in every way he could. Her lips melted against his each time they touched, each kiss being made perfect. He was addicted to kissing her at every instance: after a mission, in the kitchen as she cooked, upon seeing her first thing in the morning and right before they went to bed, among others. Although his favorite type of kiss was during sex. He LOVED how sweet her lips tasted during those moments of passion, and how with each touch of their lips she would moan against them.

The second was the taste of her skin. There was something about her smooth, creamy skin that he loved to lick, suckle, and bite. Even during their love making, when she was hot and sweaty, he couldn't resist doing everything he could to taste every inch of her body that he could. Of course, her loud moans and calling of his name definitely encouraged such activities. From running his tongue around her taut nipples, to leaving butterfly kisses on her soft stomach, to biting and suckling on her neck – and leaving his mark of possession there for the world to see that she was his – he couldn't resist the sweetness of her skin against his lips, just as much as he loved to touch her every curve and scar she had.

As for the third...

"OH...! GRAY-SAMA~"

Gray smirked, looking up at his girlfriend with lustful eyes. "Juvia, you need to be quiet. People are going to hear you; we're supposed to be at the party, remember?"

"B-but, Gray-sama... that just feels so good!" she called out with pant, her eyes half-lidded and her face flushed red.

He chuckled as his tongue darted out to lick up more of her sweet, sexy juices, receiving another loud moan for his ministration. His fingers parted her outer folds, his tongue returning to lap at her clit and enjoying it as Juvia squirmed and shivered with each flick.

"Gray-sama... Gray-sama!" she called out again, her back arching against the wall he had her sit against, her opened dress sliding further off her shoulders. Gray's free hand was on her breast, uncovered from its bra, his fingers pinching and rubbing against her nipple and providing her more and more pleasure. She tried to cover her mouth to muffle her moans, knowing full well she was going to get louder as he pushed her to her limit, but it wasn't very effective.

"Gray-sama, I'm about to...!"

He slid his finger inside of her, moving it quickly within her in conjunction with his tongue, and Juvia could feel the coil within her stomach finally break, throwing her head back with a loud yell. "GRAY-SAMA!" she cried as her orgasm hit her.

Gray loved this part the most, the taste of her orgasm against his tongue, the feeling her walls tightening and clenching around his fingers. He lapped every drop he could get, the salty sweet taste of her juices making him groan in his own pleasure.

Juvia panted heavily, staring at her beloved as he stood up from his position between her legs, watching as he licked his lips and finger, then leaned over to kiss her. She could taste herself on his lips, mixed with his own usual, musky taste, and she released a low moan in response. He parted from her, smirking as he enjoyed her expression. "You taste so sweet, Juvia," he told her.

"Gray-sama... that felt so good... Juvia loves it when you do that to her," she said breathlessly, sitting up from the wall and making a motion to stand.

"Oh, what do you think you're doing? That was just the foreplay, you know," Gray said, his hands going down to unbuckle and slide down his pants and boxers.

"Foreplay?" Juvia questioned, then let out a squeal when she felt the tip of his manhood against her folds, earning a chuckle from Gray in response.

"I'm not done with you yet, my sweet."

"OH, GRAY-SAMA~"

 **-end-**


End file.
